Virgin Phase
by Mewdu
Summary: "I don't want to save the world. You do it!" Ai watched as the demon howled, talons sinking into the side of the building as if through human flesh. Isaiah forced her hands around the barrel and fingers on trigger. "This is why I hate virgins." He fired.


**Yeah. Recently read Fairy Cube after contemplating the decision for over a year. Was it perhapes fate my library contained each wonderful volume? Probably not, but I got inspired anyway. Isn't that how it always happens?**

**Well, here we go. Hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Ah, this is going to be fun.**

**WARNING: There will be an OC in this story...and I just lost all of my potential readers, didn't I? I just didn't feel right placing the girl from Psychic Knocker randomly into this. I suppose that idea felt too...fake for me. So I created another character. She's important for the plot. I promise she won't be annoying.** ***dodges daggers***

**But if you haven't read the bonus story contained in the back of volume three, Psychic Knocker, then the virgin references won't make any sense to you. I'd suggest reading the whole series for that matter. Unless you enjoy spoilers...**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Fairy Cube. *bawls***

**Prologue:**

**Virgin**

"_**Isaiah."**_

Ai writhed with a gasp, her eyes slipping open as her body slammed hard against the ground. She shook her head and wrung out her trembling fingers. The church was silent, dawn light beginning to bleed across the floor in hues and golds. She touched her right eye, breaths deep. "You're alone, Ai. No one's there."

She looked over her shoulder reflexively and sniffed at the lonely pews behind her. No one had been here in over three months, least of all the demons she'd seen in her nightmare. Ai snorted, "nightmare." In such a holy place as a church, most likely safer than anywhere else considering it was an _abandoned_ church, and she'd dared to sweat over a nightmare of demons.

"_Isaiah."_

Ai sat up and dusted at her leggings, pulling at the hem of her shorts to adjust the wrinkles. "Demons with wings, huh...aw, no." She picked at a hole on her right knee. "Figures," she mumbled and unhappily thumbed at the hemline of her shirt. It was already too short to be cutting patches from, the graceless inch long stitches grinning across the pockmarked bottom like little demons of shame she wore. Taking patches from this shirt would no doubt show her bellybutton once she begun having it back to shape.

She went to her knees and blew under the pew. Dust scattered like tiny spiders as she reached underneath, fingers arched and stretched as she fumbled around for her backpack. She grunted as she pulled the strap, "stupid thing." She bit her lip and pulled, the sound of splitting fabric numbing her rush of success as the resistence gave.

The torn strap was limp in her hand as she inspected it between forefinger and thumb. The thin fabric had been ripped in two, but not across the support region. Even if she fixed it by sewing, the stitches wouldn't last two weeks. "God forbid," she mumbled.

Ai irritably pulled back the itchy thin strands of hair that had fallen over eyes from the wind. Then she stopped and turned.

_Wind?_

She watched with her feet like stone as the wall before her yawned loudly, its large belly fissured with pulsing veins of weakening wood. Support beams crackled and split down the middle as the weight of a foreign burden struck them down. A window shattered, the glass like rain as the wall finally burst from its laughing hinges and fell on Ai.

**OIO**

Isaiah grimly watched from high ground in a tree as the beast thrashed against the building, completely disintegrating half of it to wood dust and large splinters. The thing hissed and squirmed to claw its way from the vulnerable position on its back, black blood seeping from where raven had sliced into the red underside of the creature's belly. "Tch. How ugly can you get?"

The snake it had been before had devoured a poisonous worm in Other World. Not strong enough to stomach a stronger spirit, the snake had mutated, its skin looking to be inside out. Purple veins pulsed like tiny hearts, and the backside of the snake's eyes went black. Blind from the worm's poisoning, it relied on smell and taste. The bloody tongue slithered in empty space. Its eyes flickered away from the two of them. Within the fraction of a second, the beast rolled onto its belly, pulsing head and tongue tasting the dusty air.

"What are you doing?" Isaiah watched carefully as the creature no longer paused to snap its ugly head at them.

Raven sheathed his sword, cold blood devoured within the magically suited blade. "There's a human girl. She's distracted it."

Isaiah's head whipped towards Raven. "_What?_" But he didn't hesitate his feet for an answer. He did not need to, not when he could smell her blood.

**OIO**

Ai felt as if her lungs were on fire. She sat up on her elbows and twisted her pack from under her belly. Her smile at seeing her only possessions intact was short lived as she hacked against the burn in her throat. When she spit, her spit was brown. She put her hand to her face. The dust on her fingers was dyed crimson.

Then she felt it. The dull throb in her chest suddenly stabbed against her nerves. Her vision seared white as she gasped at the slightest touch with her fingers upon her rib cage. She had thrown herself out of the direction of the collapse only to be sideswiped by a beam hard enough to crack a rib. Ai whimpered as she tried to inch forward. Her body screamed as her nerves twisted.

"No. Definitely broken," she gasped as tears severed her vision. Her face fell to the floor as she sighed. Would she die so easily here? Ai nearly laughed, but the action died in her throat as her eyes met black, swallowed beneath wrinkled yellow sores. It rolled its bloody mass of a tongue at her, hisses dripping in brown spittle.

Ai laughed. "What a joke of a dream," she hoarsely said as the demon waddled awkwardly on split claws. She smiled weakly at the beast, stroking the ridges of its pussy skin. Steaming saliva puddled around her head as the creature slid open its jaws, teeth the size of her fist winking in the sun's light like ragged glass. She watched, eyes nearly closed and her breaths as tiny moans when the snake's head snapped back and disappeared through the haze. Ai thought she heard the click and fire of a gun, but did not care as the ground beneath her rattled against her broken rib and elicited crashes of wet pain.

Then it was still. Ai breathed heavily, dimly wondering how she had thought of such a livid dream when something solid brushed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered as the sun choked her sight. Two silhouettes stood above her as chalky mounds of human flesh. She squinted at one, sure its shadow mouth was moving, yelling something at her.

"_Oi_. Are you alive or dead?"

She mumbled darkly as the shorter one nudged the toe of his boot roughly against her cheek again. Her eyes flickered once, then twice as he 'tched' at her. "Figures it would be a virgin," he mumbled for the last time before her vision flickered to the finality of darkness.

**OIO**


End file.
